Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Binding Reality
by Giant Brother
Summary: A young band leader finds himself among his friends in Ivalice. He must deal with a very odd complication, given to him by a jealous Mewt. Will he help Marche reurn the world to the way it was, or does he have his own plans?


Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Binding Reality

By: Giant Brother

Copyright: I do not own the canon characters of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, nor do I own the concept, spells, etc. The fan-characters are, however, mine.

Prologue

Hans awoke to the sound of something, he wasn't sure what. He peered around his friend's room. The clock told him it was still quite dark outside; he had only been asleep for two hours. He peered around the room in search of whatever made the noise that woke him up. The darkness shadowed various posters lining the walls. The room was very tidy and well taken care of in all but one spot, the walk-in closet his friend Colin kept his clothes it. It looked as though someone had thoroughly searched and sifted through it in search of the perfect outfit for a certain purpose. Who this person or what this purpose was remained a mystery to Hans, he was sure it couldn't have been Colin. Colin, despite that fact that he was meticulously clean and neat in almost every other aspect, couldn't care less if he wore the same attire for three days straight. He was not the type to bother about what he was wearing, let alone scavenge through his entire wardrobe for a particular outfit.

Hans kept looking, but he could see nothing. He rested his head back on his pillow and tried to go to sleep. After tossing and turning a bit, Hans decided he just couldn't get back to sleep, even if it was midnight. He crawled out of his cot beside Colin's bed. Upon closer inspection, Colin's bed was occupied by an odd lump. Hans passed it off as his friend curled up in a ball and walked out of the room into a small hallway.

The young man walked by a window and stared at his faint reflection. A pair of dark green eyes stared back, their gaze traveling from his brash blonde Mohawk to the t-shirt covering his muscled torso all the way down to his feet. Hans looked away and kept walking. He went into the kitchen, and looked around. It was quite peaceful, but he could've swore he heard a humming noise for a split second, and right before that the sound of singing, just for the passing moment. It was like no one he ever heard, but he thought it was female. Hans shook his head, wishful thinking on his part; the only people here were Colin, his father, and himself, and last time he checked, none of them were girls. He stared over at the door to the bathroom, which was right beside the refrigerator at the edge of the kitchen. Maybe he was hearing things, but he could've sworn the singing was coming from that bathroom.

Hans shook his head, deciding to raid Colin's pantry to take his mind off the sounds he kept imagining. Hans took a bag of cookies out of it, and then he proceeded to dig out a carton of milk from the fridge. Taking a bite out of a cookie and a swig out of the carton, Hans closed the door to the fridge. He set the carton and cookie down and looked back. Hans jumped from shock.

In place of the fridge door, a girl stood. A fluffy white towel was wrapped around her head, but it seemed to almost glow pink from the girl's face, which was a deep crimson red. Hans first thought it was because she had witnessed him drink from the carton, but closer inspection showed she was probably red from embarrassment, as the only thing protecting her modesty was another white towel. Hans never met this girl before, but something about her ringed a bell.

"I'msosorryIhadnoideayouwerehavingashowerinfactIdidn'tevenknowtherewasagirlinthishouseI'msosorrypleasedon'thutrmeIswearIdidn'tseeanything." Hans gasped out in one breath as he adverted his eyes from the girl's figure.

The girl sighed. "Hans…"

"IswearIddin'tknowI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." Hans continued frantically.

The girl rolled her eyes, though Hans did not see, having wrenched his eyes shut. "Hans…" She growled in an attempt to stop the boy's panicking. It didn't work, as Hans kept babbling. "It's me…"

Hans calmed down a bit. "But I don't know anyone that looks like you…"

The girl sighed again. "Wait right here. I'll show you." Hans stayed perfectly still. He didn't know why, but this girl didn't seem like a person he wanted to anger.

"Open your eyes." The girl's voice demanded after a few minutes of silence. Hans did so, meeting a flustered looking Colin, he wore the same shirt he did before going to sleep. He wore black pants, and had a bandana wrapped around his head, hiding all but one long lock of brown hair from view.

"Colin? Hey, did you see some girl in your house before?" Hans asked, looking around for the girl.

Colin rolled his eyes, sighing just like the girl did. "Hans…"

Hans interrupted, pointing his finger at Colin, "yeah! She sounded just like that!"

Colin let out a bit of a girlish laugh. "Sometimes you are just absolutely clueless, Hans." He said in the girl's voice. He reached for his bandana with one hand, undoing it. Damp, long hair went down, being hidden by the bandana. The other hand brought the girl's towel back, wrapping up the hair just the way she had it.

Hans looked at Colin, his jaw dropped open. Finally he put two and two together. "Hey, Colin… am I dreaming, or have you… had some sort of gender change done to you?"

Colin shook _her _head slowly. "I guess I have to explain how I got like this, huh?"

Hans gave a look as if to ask if Colin had lost her mind. "Yes, yes you do."

Colin motioned for Hans to follow her back to her room. Hans nodded and grabbed the cookies. The boy was hot on her heels, sitting down on his cot. Colin grabbed her sheets and pulled them, grabbing the pillow that was the lump Hans saw earlier. Plopping down onto the bed, Colin began. "Now, what I'm about to tell you will seem pretty farfetched, but it's true."

Hans laughed uneasily. "C'mon, a few days ago you were a guy, now I see you before me as a cute chick. You could tell me you fought off gangs those little moogle things off the Final Fantasy game and I would believe you."

Colin smiled from ear to ear. "Well, we're halfway there then!" She said cheerfully, something told Hans she wasn't joking.

Hans paused. "Okay, so before you tell me this wacko story, I have a small question."

Colin looked hard at Hans. "If it's about a date, then maybe you are dreaming."

Hans gulped a bit. "Actually, uh… I was thinking, it's kind of weird to be calling you Colin… is there some… well, _girl_ name I can call you?"

Colin shrugged. "Cassandra." She said, right away, almost as if she had already picked it out and used it before. "Now, where to begin?"


End file.
